


Makings of a love

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Laena Velaryon, Bisexual Rhaenyra Targaryen, Book: Fire and Blood, F/F, F/M, Fire and Blood | Targaryen House Words, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Happy Ending, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), House Velaryon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Swing Set, Targaryen Babies, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jealous Daemon Targaryen, targayen incest, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: "Do keep trying," Queen Alicent told Ser Laenor, "soon or late,you may get one who looks like you."                        So Laena and Rhaenyra came up with a plan that would bring the Blacks very close.
Relationships: Alicent Hightower/Viserys I Targaryen, Corlys Velaryon/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Aemon), Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Harwin Strong/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Joffrey Lonmouth/Laenor Velaryon, Laena Velaryon & Laenor Velaryon, Laena Velaryon/ Harwin Strong, Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laena Velaryon/Daemon Targaryen /Harwin Strong, Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laenor Velaryon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	Makings of a love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MochiLover18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLover18/gifts).



"The rain is getting heavier." The Rogue Prince looked at the horizon from the window in Rhaenyra's bedchambers , holding a cup with gold wine in his hand.  
  
"Dragons can fly in a storm, nuncle. You have probably forgotten it after so long in Essos, but it's a fact. I rod my little lady to the sky many times while it's raining."  
The Princess of Dragonstone looked Daemon in the eyes, her lips are like a sweet red raspberry, her cheeks are pink, both from the wine and from the conversation with Laena.  
  
"Does your father know these details?"  
It was hard not to laugh as he teased her, looking at her in his usual, serious style.  
  
"This is ridiculous ... My father doesn't need to know ...."  
  
"I missed that ...." He left the wine on the table and approached her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Are you... _Inamissible_..."

"I believed you would say that I am your love..."  
Rhaenyra's cheeks were now red and only Laena could break the embarrassment between them.  
  
"I would rather lie on a warm, soft bed here, than go back to Driftmark. That cup of wine has gone straight to my head!"  
  
"Your wish will come true, my lady."  
Rhaenyra's lips brush Laena's lips,the Velaryon's mouth opens for the Targaryen's tongue.  
  
"You are _insatiable_..."  
  
"If you mean we both want the same as you, I agree, nuncle."  
  
"Your uncle is angry because you took to your bed someone who does not have our blood. Of course I explained to him that my brother is responsible for this."  
Laena continued to kiss Rhaenyra after that, her hands were wrapped around Rhaenyra's waist.  
When they broke the kiss, the Princess of Dragonstone approached her uncle.  
  
"You left me for the fucking Stepstones and you complain to me about Harwin, nuncle?"  
She bit his lower lip and instead of protesting he pulled her on him.  
"Your father ruined everything, but finally your plan worked.We are all three together, and the Strong is a man who belonged to the Goldclocks, and such a man is always faithful."  
  
"So do you approve the new plan, my dragon?"  
"For sure." Laena said, as she approached them , her lips brush Rhaenyra's lips while her hands are on Daemon's chest.  
  
"As I explained to both of you , this is the right opportunity to escape from the bitch queen and the Greens."  
  
"You are really _right_ my lady."  
  
They were all quite busy with each other and no one understood that the door opened.  
  
"Rhaenyra the children just fell asleep, I told a second story to Luke."  
For a man as tall and strong as his name, Harwin spoke very sweetly of the princess's young sons.  
  
"Is that how you refer to your princess, ser? just Rhaenyra? She's the Princess of Dragonstone, do you owe your obedience to her ... Or do you think that it is enough for her to have your cock ?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry my prince, I thought you were already gone ... And Rhaenyra, I mean the princess-,"  
  
"Well, he's really cute." Laena turned to Rhaenyra as she approached Harwin.  
"My lord husband was a bit abrupt but I assure you that you are among friends, ser. Don't be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid, my lady."  
Although he was a man named Breakbones, Harwin looks more like a boy with brown hair and bright brown eyes. He had a sweet smile and dimples on his cheeks when he laughed.  
  
"Kittens.."  
Daemon was looking at his lady wife whispering with Harwin.  
  
"What did you say, nuncle?"  
  
"Why don't we start already? I missed you so much from the last time."  
  
"Because he will feel weird. He is a servant, such proposals are not made to him every day..."  
  
"But not all servants have access to your cunt , I believe. Didn't he have whores in Harrenhal? Do the brothels in Flea Bottom no longer work? Of course he has done something similar with some of them,my pet."  
  
The slap was louder than she thought, one of her rings left a red mark on his cheek.  
Of course Rhaenyra wasn't on mood to apologize for this, and Laena who had seen what had happened had already filled their glasses with sweet wine.  
  
"Maybe it's better to go back to my chambers to be close to the children. They need my protection."  
  
"Oh, come on now, Strong. You are not the wet nurse of your children ... Do you want me to believe that you do not sleep here? Or do you fuck her and then she kicks you out?"  
  
"Our future queen needs your protection and your allegiance as well.The submission of all of us."  
Laena's lips on his neck made Harwin feel a shiver in his spine. The knight was really confused, but Rhaenyra smiled at him.  
  
"We have the whole night ahead of us, we can play cyvasse."  
As Rhaenyra and Laena set the pieces in place, a suggestion from the Velaryon made the princess of Dragonstone smile. "We have to _break_ your uncle a little bit. So let's enjoy it princess. I'm sure after that you will have the daughter you dream of."  
  
If the Rogue Prince had believed that the couples would be himself with the princess and Laena with Harwin.... He was wrong...!  
  
" I hope your pet knows how to play."  
It was his last line on Rhaenyra before they became opponents in the game he had taught her when she was a little girl.  
**********************************************

  
Four rounds of the game later, they were all drunk when Daemon approached the two women. "It would be more interesting if we leave this ridiculous game and to deal with you two. I look forward to seeing you together like the other times, and you've already beaten us three times. "  
  
"The spoils go to the winner, jorrāelagon valzȳrys."  
  
"To get something, you must first give, nuncle."  
Rhaenyra's dark eyes and Laena's smile revealed an evil plan.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"I can stand Alicent's vicious comments for as long as I need to.I must be sure that I have the allegiance of all of you. My good- sister has already proved hers to me."  
  
"Whatever your grace needs." Laena's soft hands removed Rhaenyra's clothes as they shared a hungry kiss.  
  
"I let my wife join in this ridiculous plan. I would give you a son."  
  
"Oh, I did not need your permission to join in my plan." Laena's lips were on Rhaenyra's neck, her fingers touching her nipples.  
  
"And I also want a daughter,nuncle."  
  
"Rhaenyra, what the hell?" Harwin was confused, and looked more like a green boy than a man.  
  
"Oh yes, right .... We need to explain to your pet what all this means. Do it fast, niece, you don't need to explain the Doom of Valyria to him."  
  
Ignoring her uncle's comments, knowing that his eyes were on her naked body, the princess approached the knight.  
  
"Their wedding was my idea." She said brushing his cheek.  
" You know I love Laenor as my brother, my love, but his father and mine forced us to get married. Μy wedding would never have worked if I did not have you and our children, whom my sweet Laenor loves as his own, and I am grateful to you for the sons we have ,but ..."  
  
" Well,Strong , you did all the crap. My brother is so stupid that he does not want to accept your existence in the princess bed, but the queen, this Hightower bitch, will never stop fighting my niece. The claim about the Baratheon's characteristics of the boys will be more convincing if the princess has a child with silver hair and purple eyes and Laena a child with dark hair and dark eyes."Daemon said.  
  
"But for this to happen, it is necessary ..."  
  
"Your seed, Strong. Laena will need your seed.You have sworn to both the princess and the Gold Clocks. You can't deny, you have essentially sworn to both of us, so you will do whatever we tell you.Of course my niece needs my own seed and I will gladly come into her cunt."  
  
Noticing Harwin's puzzled, frustrated style, Laena decided to act.  
Daemon was still jealous of him, because he was lying with Rhaenyra, but that had to stop.  
  
"We have a plan, but to succeed, you have to fuck with me, ser."  
_Did the kind and sweet Leana talk to him like that?_ Harwin felt his manhood hard as he looked at her. These lilac eyes, silver hair and soft lips .... He dreamed of her mouth around his cock.  
  
"Are you sure this will work, Nyra? will Jace, Luke and Joff be safe?" While he was initially disappointed that Rhaenyra had slept with her uncle again, the prospect of having Laena in his bed was great.  
  
"I think yes. It's our last hope anyway."  
  
"So we can start..." One of Daemon's hands was already in Rhaenyra's waist, the other was pinching her nipples.  
Laena and Harwin have always been gentle with her, but Daemon wanted her wild and rough .  
It was not always like that though.. Rhaenyra had given him her maidenhead ,they had made love tenderly, but when their relationship became known, they were forced to break up.  
  
Rhaenyra was forced by her father to marry ser Laenor Velaryon even though she knew he would be more interested in her half-brothers than for her, but with Alicent increasingly influencing her father she needed House Velaryon by her side.  
  
It was an interesting moment when on her wedding night and while both her father and father-in-law had avoided the bedding, the princess had found Laena naked in her bedchambers.  
  
"A Velaryon had to take you to bed tonight," she had told her, "and it doesn't matter if it will be my brother or I.Moreover I love everything about you, princess, and I prefer to fuck with you than with my stupid suitor. After all, you can't get me with child but we can give pleasure to each other."  
They had both laughed at that moment, but then their laughter turned to sighs of pleasure.  
  
A few months later the princess had a plan to bring her uncle to their bed, Laena was a dragonrider, she had the blood of Old Valyria, she deserved a man stronger than a stupid boy.However when the king had made it clear to her that her marriage was soon to bring a successor .... Rhaenyra took Harwin Strong to her bed.  
Although she would have preferred her uncle, the Rogue Prince was still in his silly war at Stepstones, while Harwin was by her side. Also he was in love with her and had agreed to do whatever she asked for.  
  
The princess' plan was delayed, but a year after Jace was born, Laena, who was still bedding Rhaenyra but never Harwin, married Daemon at Driftmark.They were ready to unite with the princess, but the king was not happy with the marriage, so the newlyweds left for Essos.  
  
"As I told you before, everything has a price,nuncle ."  
Daemon could play his niece's games, but not for so long. Immediately after their return to Westeros he wanted to take her from the first moment, when she visited them at Driftmark, but she was heavy with child and Laena did not allow it. They had done it two months after Joff was born, and Daemon took her wild. From that day on, Rhaenyra deliberately challenged him.  
  
"Does my little dragon want more caresses?"  
  
"Your little dragon needs submission. We will start, but on my own terms."  
Daemon looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"What kind of terms?"  
  
"I'm sure you would like to see me with my sweet Laena in action, the whores you both know definitely did such things , eh?"  
Rhaenyra's hands peeled off Laena's clothes slowly, the Velaryon kissing the Targaryen on the mouth.  
  
"I've only seen it once, can you really do it?" Harwin has red cheeks and eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Of course, my love, if you undress my uncle."  
Harwin could not speak, he was shocked but stared at the two women.Daemon, however, protested.  
"Me with this puppy? you will probably be joking."  
  
"Am I your princess or not? You owe me your support if you want to get back what the servants have."  
It was Harwin who whispered that he was not ready for that either. "It's ... Disgusting!"  
  
"It's just a price, ser. A small price for what you will enjoy later." Laena was very convincing as she talked, especially when she was only in her smallclothes.  
  
"Ι-I will do it. I can do it, I'm sure."  
  
"I'm sorry for you, Strong. I expected you to be a tough guy, but you are a boy ready to come between his thighs."  
  
"Big words as always,valzȳrys... If you don't want to join you can leave. Ι promised the princess that I will help her, so I will do it."  
  
"But if you leave, you permanently forget this cunt."  
Rhaenyra took his hand in hers and gently pushed one of his fingers inside her. She knew how to drive him crazy with desire. She just had to put his finger in her mouth as she touched his growing cock with one hand.  
The fabric of his pants against his manhood and her dark eyes had already made him hard for her , it would have been easier if he ignored the stupid games and the other two and fucked her hard against the wall, but there was time for that. Besides, he did not want to anger Laena.  
  
"I will accept to undress this puppy, but then I will fuck you hard."  
  
"For this to happen, you must not wear clothes.And you are slow uncle , you are very slow."  
  
Daemon's hands moved against Harwin's clothes, one on his shirt, the other on his pants, Laena giggled as the knight still wore his boots.  
  
"We definitely do it better, love." The princess's nipples were brushed into Velaryon's smallclothes as they shared another lingering kiss.  
Harwin, who was trying to take off his boots, almost fell to the floor, but Daemon restrained him from falling.  
The Breakbones whispered something that sounded like "thank you," but Daemon didn't care. However, the same is not true for Laena since Harwin's body is really impressive.  
  
"Damn Nura, he's so .... Huge ... Is his cock big too? I look forward to take it."  
  
"You heard my good-sister, my love .... She wants you in her, but to win this, you have to undress my uncle."  
Daemon cursed at the Hight Valyrians as Harwin takes off his clothes with trembling fingers,but when Rhaenyra slowly peeled off the Velaryon's smallclothes the Breakbones was like a mere boy.  
  
"Have you never seen a cunt?How do you fuck my niece? in the dark with eyes closed?  
  
"Why the hell are you underestimating me all the time ?Do you think that you are better than me?"  
  
With no response from the two women, Harwin removed Daemon's smallclothes, touching his cock. Τhe Rogue Prince already hated that his body had betrayed him, and now he was moaning under the touch of the younger man.  
  
"Did I make you groan?I am definitely better than your whores."  
There was a smile of satisfaction on Harwin's face, but then he thought of Rhaenyra and Laena. They were far from the Rogue Prince's whores and although Rhaenyra had used him in the beginning, he was sure she loved him. As for Laena ...She was a wonderful, delicate thing.  
  
"I did not mean you or Lady Laena..."  
He turned his head apologetically to the two of them, only to see that they had devoted themselves to their own pleasure.  
Laena alternately took Rhaenyra's nipples in her mouth, her hands brushing the princess' ass while the Targaryen sighed.  
  
"Bed, Laena, bed."They moved to bed,groping kissing and licking each other without paying any attention to the two men.  
Harwin was horny. His manhood was as stone , he had to join them, but how? they gave him no importance.  
As if she guessing his question, Rhaenyra looked at him for a moment, rolling her gaze to her uncle.  
Hesitantly, Harwin approached Daemon, looking at the older man's torso and the hard cock between his thighs.  
  
"Do you want my cock, Strong?" This time he would not be ashamed, Laena's playful gaze had driven him crazy.  
"I will do what my princess asks.But you want something better than a woman you pay to fuck."  
  
"Or do you just want me to fill up. Are you hungry for me?"  
  
"How desperate are you? does the big bad dragon need confirmation?"  
  
"Stop talking, Strong and take my cock in your mouth."  
  
"Finally stop talking both of you. Only Rhaenyra tells us what to do and you are not here to enjoy yourselfs."  
Harwin looked at the floor, avoiding looking at the others. He felt stupid, mainly because Leana was angry. He had never seen her angry before.  
  
"Sorry, lady Laena, I ..."  
  
"You could not be more submissive, Strong."  
  
"Enough. I'm tired of your stupid fight. You can both leave so I can have a good fuck with my good-sister, but I assure you I will not allow you to visit taverns or brothels."  
**********************************************

  
Harwin, however, did not leave, and Daemon is always Daemon ... A few minutes later, lord Strong was kissing Laena's pink pearl while Rhaenyra was already on her hands and knees.  
  
"Damn Rhaenyra, this time you overdid it. You should be punished for this."  
  
"Punish me.Take me harder, nuncle. Gods,ahhh."  
The princess pushed her ass towards him, Daemon felt his balls hit her soft skin.  
"You are mine." He grabbed her by the hair, reaching deep inside her.  
*  
*  
Harwin seat himself on the bed, his hands behind his back in a leisurely manner. He felt himself growing harder when Laena sat on his lap.  
He let out a low moan, the feel of her cunt on his cock sending him wild."Ride me, my lady. Ride me, hard." He begged her, and she took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately.  
*  
*  
Rhaenyra, now rode her uncle with all the confidence she rode her dragon mount, Syrax.  
Her breast bounced wildly in time with her motions, and the sound of her hips crashing down onto him.  
"Fuck, yes.... Ahhh, it's so good!" Rhaenyra moaned each time she dropped down onto him. She sheathed his cock inside of her, rose her hips back up as fast as she could and repeated the process all over again.  
*  
*  
"So good! Fuck me, ser. Fuck me and plant your seed inside me. Give me a son."  
Harwin's arms were around her, his face was buried in her breast and he buried himself as deeply as he could manage inside of her.  
"Yes, yes, ser! Fuck me! Give me your seed! Put a baby inside me."  
"Fuck .... Ohhh, gods!" Harwin began to squirt his seed. He was still inside when she kissed him,and he pulled her body on him.  
  
"I'm going to cum inside of you!" Daemon growled.  
He held her by the waist so that if she changed her mind she could not get up, but Rhaenyra looked at him with her deep purple eyes.  
"Do it, give me your seed,give me a dragon!"  
  
"This is just the beginning.From now on, I will fill your cunt with my seed. You will give birth to my sons."  
  
"Ahhh, fuck!" Rhaenyra shouted as she felt him begin to cum inside of her. Τhe princess did not want to move from there, her body shaking from her orgasm.  
  
Their lips met, Daemon stroked her cheek. "My sweet, beautiful niece was filled with my seed."Avy jorrāelan, ñuha dārilaros.".  
  
"Avy jorrāelan, nuncle. I can already imagine our daughter."  
  
"What if you are not already with child, my lady?"  
  
"As my husband said, that was just the beginning, ser.My good-sister will have no problem sharing her lover with me, just as I have no problem sharing my husband with her.  
  
" Next time I might give you what you want, Strong."  
  
"After first admitting that you want the same." Harwin laughed as Laena rested her head on his bare chest while Daemon buried his in Rhaenyra's breasts.  
  
"Do you think we can get rid of the Hightower bitch?" Harwin asked softly.  
  
"There is one more thing that can upset her. _Engage the children_." Daemon responded with a laugh.  
  
"How do we match? Baela _with_ Louke?"  
Laena said lazily, brushing Harwin's chest.  
  
"Do you want to have a new Doom of Valyria? Baela _is for_ Jace. They have different characters and will complement each other."  
  
"So you and I did not match properly because we have the same spirit, nuncle?" Rhaenyra teased her uncle.  
  
"You turn my life upside down whenever you want. And I let you do it ... Because I lov-"  
  
"And I love you both, but stop talking. Harwin is asleep and I'm feel drowsy too."Laena protested.  
  
Daemon pulled Rhaenyra over him and she covered them all with the blankets. The castle was quiet, only the sound of rain and Harwin's soft snoring reached her ears.  
**********************************************

  
The baby's cries woke Harwin up, the Breakbones rubs his eyes.  
Rhaenyra wakes up in Laena's arms, the damn feast is on this day, it's already dawn, they must get out of bed before the servants begin to move around in the halls of the castle.  
Τhey are in Kings Landing now, and the Red Keep has infinite ears and eyes.  
Harwin appears with little Alyssa in his arms, Rhaenyra's daughter, which has dark purple eyes and silver hair, and she demands constantly the attention of both the princess and Daemon.  
  
"Haven't our babies woken up yet?" Laena asks lazily, brushing the princess' bare back.  
  
"Let's go to your mother." The voice that is heard is clearly Laenor's, holding in his arms the twins, boy and girl.  
  
"Brother! Finally you came for the celebrations."  
  
"I have to be close to ~~**my boys and to my little**~~ ** ~~daughter."~~ **Laenor laughs as Laena hugs her twins,Aemon's little hands touch her cheek while Alyssane pulls her mother's hair. Laena laughs and this sound is the best way to get Rhaenyra up.

"Ι had to supervise the work in the shipyards. Who would have expected that after the birth of the children the Sea Snake would remember its youth?"  
  
"And he took our mother with him ... They live their first love again and we spend the nights with the children ... Alysanne is more grumpy than Baella when she was a baby."  
  
"Οur mother always wanted to ride Meleys to Essos and you have the help our servants and Joffrey. You see him more than me since I have to be in this silly job every morning."  
  
"I will tell my uncle to come less to Dragonstone, you need him near you, love. After all, Harwin is with me."  
  
"He will not accept to be away from Alyssa even for a while."  
  
Rhaenyra hid a yawn with her hand and looked around. "Where is my uncle? what happened and he woke up so early?"  
  
I think he should have met a captain from the City Watch, he told me where he was going, but I was still half-asleep." Harwin apologized, but at the same time they heard Daemon laughing.  
  
"You will not believe what happened, your father," he said, looking at Rhaenyra, "he had been fighting all night with his **~~sweet~~** wife."  
  
"Did this have to do with children?"  
  
Daemon took Alyssa in his arms, his little daughter clenched his finger hard. "She has a warrior heart, like her great- grandmother."  
"Tell us about this bitch-queen at last." Laena complained but Daemon started laughing again.

  
*******************************************

"What the hell, Alicent? It's already dawn but with your whining I did not sleep at all.  
I told you yesterday when we saw the babies that you are in delirium .. Jocelyn was a Baratheon lady , Rhaenys has her mother's dark hair, so did Rhaenyra's boys and Laena's little twins."  
  
"Rhaenys has purple eyes ..."  
  
"But her mother's eyes were dark. The Velaryons recognizes the babies and Rhaenyra's sons as true-born children, will you challenge their opinion?"  
  
"But Harwin Strong ...."  
  
"Do you think that my brother would let his wife sleep with someone else? You know Daemon's character. There is no evil secret here. After all, all children have dragons. The eggs have all hatched. And only the pure blood of Valyria can have a dragon ... Everyone except our son, Aemond ....It's better to take care of your children, my queen."  
  
Alicent's mood withered when Viserys mentioned Aemond. The boy has shown no interest in dragons.  
  
" You may be right, all the Baratheons have dark hair." _Borros Baratheon certainly had,_ the queen thought. She had met the Stormlander in king Jaehaerys' court, the Old King considered the boy as a family since he was the son of his half-brother. He was a handsome young man, with dark eyes, dark hair and strong body... And he had not given her any importance.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Mochilover18 for the idea and the encouragement, it was really fun to write this.  
> English is not my first language forgive me for any mistakes. Have fun.❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Ps. I decided to keep ser Joffrey Lonmouth alive, he and Laenor deserved happiness  
> ****Alicent's first crush was a Baratheon boy ...😂 😂 😂 😂 ***


End file.
